


Opalvira

by EstebalenaForever



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kuvira/Opal - Freeform, iamthecreatorofopalvira, opalvira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstebalenaForever/pseuds/EstebalenaForever
Summary: Authors note then story about Opalvira





	Opalvira

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't flame (if anyone has an issue with this pm me)
> 
> Please don't post this on any social media sites that also includes Facebook, Twitter Snapchat, Instagram, Reddit, Tumblr, Quotev, fanfiction (I have an account with them I will be posting my stories on that site again) Pinterest, Wattpad. Etc
> 
> Please be kind that's all I ask try to understand my pov

Authors note  
Hello everyone I'm sure some of you know me as iamthecreatorofopalvira on fanfiction yes hi it's me again. I'm here to say that I have changed my name on fanfiction but I will be changing it back. I deleted my stories because I didn't want people to be mad at me for saying I created a fanon ship which I did but that's beside the point. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with what I posted. That was never my intention not ever. I'm just a person trying to reach out to others who understand me or who want to understand me.  
I guess that's it *bows* thanks for reading. I'm always open for pm. 

Story


End file.
